The purpose of this workshop is to define current knowledge on the effects of age-related changes in the following areas: mechanical properties and functions, injuries and diseases, and tissue response to injury in the musculoskeletal soft tissues. Specific areas of discussion will include articular cartilage, muscle, tendon and ligament and intervertebral disk. The goals are to increase the interchange of ideas among clinicians, pathologists, anatomists and basic scientists and to identify future research directions that will advance understanding and improve prevention and treatment of age related diseases and injuries of the musculoskeletal system. Specific areas of discussion will include: 1) tissue structure and function, 2) injury and repair response, and 3) methods of improving repair response. A four-day workshop is proposed to be held November 7-10, 1992, in Colorado Springs. The format will include didactic lectures in the morning for 4-1/2 hours. In the evening, participants will be divided into smaller groups for workshop discussions. A concise summary of the workshop will be prepared for publication in an orthopaedic journal. A book of full-length manuscripts, along with recommendations for future investigations, will also be published. It is believed that as a result of this workshop, significant advances will be made on soft tissue repair, both in terms of basic and applied knowledge to enhance treatment of musculoskeletal injuries that occur in the aging population.